Wrong Words at a Wrong Time
by taaylin
Summary: 1ª da trilogia. Castle a tinha sob controle. O que não sabia era que seu ego estragaria tudo. Pós 2x18 - Boom! ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Essa é a primeira fic de uma trilogia de One Shots. Espero que gostem :D_

_

* * *

_

Era mais uma daquelas sessões de poker, e uma das mais disputadas. Castle e Beckett dividiam toda a quantia de fichas na mesa. Eram observados por Ryan, Esposito e Martha, os três concentrados em cada expressão vinda dos outros dois. Estes, por sua vez, seguravam suas cartas viradas para baixo, encarando-se de modo desafiador e ao mesmo tempo tentando descobrir o que seu adversário escondia. Estavam no river, já haviam feito suas apostas, mas, mesmo assim, permaneceram daquele jeito por mais algum tempo, até que Castle abriu sua mão. Revelou um sorriso de canto ao ajeitar o par de rainhas, que combinava com a outra rainha na mesa.

_ Faça melhor que isso. - desafiou, encostando-se na cadeira.

Beckett analisou atentamente a trinca de rainhas e olhou suas próprias cartas. Em seguida, fez o mesmo que Castle: ajeitou sua mão, só que com um sorriso de vitória. Tinha um flush de copas. A plateia gargalhou e aplaudiu, enquanto o escritor limitava-se a uma expressão incrédula.

_ O quê? - exclamou. - Como assim?

_ Cinco copas, Castle. Assim mesmo. - e puxou as fichas do pote para si, começando a arrumá-las na sua pilha.

_ Ah não. Desse jeito vou perder meu dinheiro!

_ Acho que essa é a intenção, querido. - Martha disse, pegando o baralho e começando a embaralhar as cartas.

_ Quando vamos chegar no all in? - perguntou Ryan entusiasmado. - Do jeito que está, acho que Beckett vai levar tudo.

_ Nah. Acho que Castle vai dar a volta por cima. - defendeu Esposito, os dois batendo as mãos.

A detetive revirou os olhos, e só quando terminou de arrumar suas fichas foi que notou o olhar sugestivo de Castle.

_ Tive uma ideia. - começou ele. - Que tal adicionarmos algo mais nessa aposta final?

_ O que quer dizer com algo mais? - ela perguntou, juntando as mãos e entrelaçando os dedos.

Castle aproximou-se da mesa e, sem desviar o olhar, propôs:

_ Quem perder, além de ficar sem grana nenhuma, tem que fazer tudo o que o ganhador pedir.

Exclamações foram reproduzidas, mas Beckett nem se mexeu, pensativa. Cerrou os olhos, numa análise minuciosa dos traços do outro, e finalmente disse:

_ Eu topo.

Diante disso, Castle tornou a encostar-se na cadeira, com seu típico sorriso de canto. Mal podia esperar para o fim da partida.

As cartas foram dadas, as primeiras apostas foram feitas, e o flop foi virado. Estavam lá um três de paus, um cinco de ouro e um valete de ouro. As expressões dos jogadores não mudaram absolutamente nada, cada um concentrado em suas cartas. Na hora das apostas foi que se olharam meio que de relance. No turn veio outro valete, mas de copas. Mais fichas foram jogadas no meio da mesa, e tanto Beckett quanto Castle levantavam e abaixavam suas cartas, analisando todas as possibilidades de combinações. Castle de repente deixou as suas de lado e fez menção de pôr todas as suas fichas na mesa. Os três em volta apenas observavam em silêncio.

_ All in. - anunciou, esperando Beckett decidir.

Não demorou muito para ela seguir o mesmo caminho.

_ All in. - e empurrou suas fichas para juntar com as de Castle.

A última carta a ser virada, no river, foi um sete de ouro. A detetive não quis fazer cerimônias, e logo abriu sua mão.

_ Trinca de valetes e par de sete.

Castle olhou para as cartas, como se estivesse esperando que elas mudassem de valor. Percebendo logo que aquilo nunca iria acontecer, juntou suas duas e pediu a ela:

_ Abra.

Beckett pegou-as e abriu-as, e seu queixo caiu quase que imediatamente. Tinha ali um quatro e um seis de espadas, que combinando com o três, o cinco e o sete, formavam um straight. E justo quando achava que faria Castle calar a boca quando pedisse.

Ryan e Esposito caíram na gargalhada. Sabiam como Beckett não era fã de receber ordens, e com certeza odiaria recebê-las de Castle. Mas essa era a aposta, e ela havia perdido.

_ Pra começar, Det. Beckett, pode, por favor, me parabenizar pela minha incrível vitória? - pediu ele, achando graça da raiva estampada no rosto da outra.

Ela demorou pra responder, mas, entre os dentes, disse:

_ Parabéns pela sua incrível vitória, Castle.

_ Muito obrigado. - e sorriu, levantando-se junto com os outros.

Estavam se despedindo perto da porta quando Castle parou para olhar Beckett vestir o casaco.

_ O que está fazendo? - perguntou de sobrancelhas erguidas.

_ Pondo meu casaco para ir embora. - respondeu a contragosto.

_ Não, não. Essa noite você vai ficar aqui.

_ Como é?

Os outros dois trocaram olhares engraçados, acenaram e saíram pela porta, não querendo interromper a discussão. Martha deu um beijo no rosto do filho e fez o mesmo.

_ Isso mesmo. Essa noite você é toda minha.

Beckett encarou-o de um jeito que o fez rir.

_ Sem segundas intenções. Só se estiver pensando nisso, então posso reconsiderar.

_ Castle.

_ Okay, desculpe.

_ Olha, tudo bem, perdi essa aposta idiota, mas não quer dizer que tenho que passar a noite aqui. - de jeito nenhum ela ia ceder, nem se tivesse que pagar o dobro da aposta para que ele voltasse atrás.

_ Relaxa, detetive. - em passos lentos postou-se atrás dela e repousou as mãos nos seus ombros. - Pense nisso como um favor. Não vai ter que voltar para aquele quarto de hotel em que está hospedada.

_ Estou na casa do meu pai agora, até achar outro apartamento. - por mais que quisesse sair dali, parecia que seus pés haviam resolvido ficar grudados ao chão.

_ Hun. - deslizando as mãos para seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele arrepiar-se com o toque. Em seguida, tirou-lhe o casaco. - Okay então, você pode ir. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, percebendo ela fechar os olhos.

Beckett por um momento não ouviu mais nada. Maldito Rick Castle.

_ Kate? - ele chamou, ainda em seu ouvido.

_ Hun? - respondeu ela de volta, não se dando conta que mais alguns segundos tendo as mãos dele em sua cintura daquela maneira e estaria se encostando nele.

_ Eu disse que pode ir.

Ela tinha ouvido da primeira vez. Tinha em mente pegar seu casaco, vesti-lo mais uma vez e nem olhar para Castle enquanto saía pela porta, mas seu primeiro desafio era sair de perto dele. Ainda mais quando tinha sua respiração em seu pescoço.

_ Achei que tinha dito que não haveria segundas intenções. - conseguiu dizer com a voz falha, odiando-se por demonstrar sua fraqueza.

_ Talvez eu tenha mentido. - e plantou um beijo na curvatura no ombro, mais uma vez sentindo-a arrepiar-se. - Mas se não fosse essa a sua vontade, tenho certeza de que já teria ido.

Na mosca. Ela não fazia ideia da razão de ainda estar ali, a não ser pelo repentino desejo que resolveu tomar conta de si naqueles poucos segundos.

_ Castle, eu... - tentou começar, mas interrompeu-se ao sentir os dedos dele deslizarem para a barra de sua blusa vermelha.

_ Sim?

_ Preciso muito... - e reprimiu um suspiro quando ele a tocou por baixo da blusa.

_ Estou ouvindo. - incentivou, apreciando o cheiro de seus cabelos.

"Ir embora", pensou ela, mas não conseguiu falar. Ele estava perto demais. Podia sentir seu calor enquanto seu corpo moldava-se ao dela. Não havia mais escapatória, estava a mercê de suas vontades. O escritor não ficou para trás. Havia notado sua rendição em seu tom de voz.

Castle virou-a para que ficassem um de frente para o outro. Beckett não ousou olhá-lo nos olhos, com medo de que eles revelassem mais do que deveriam. Porém, o esforço foi em vão. Ele logo tratou de erguer seu rosto.

_ Odeio você, sabia? - ela disse, sem nem mesmo piscar.

_ É claro que odeia.

Ele puxou-a para si com gentileza e beijou-a suavemente, sem pressa. Sentiu-a relaxar com o tempo, e assim aprofundou o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua. Se havia algo que Castle imaginava inúmeras vezes, era como seria beijar Kate Beckett. Foi de longe melhor do que esperava. Ela o beijava de volta com a mesma intensidade, e em certo ponto agarrou sua camiseta e o puxou para si. Estaria ela mais desesperada que ele?

_ Preciso que tire minha camisa. Pode fazer isso por mim? - perguntou interrompendo o beijo, a boca indo para na sua orelha.

Beckett não respondeu. Estava atordoada demais para emitir qualquer som que fizesse sentido. Não queria pensar, pois, se o fizesse, certamente se arrependeria de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Simplesmente puxou a camisa preta para cima, jogando-a no chão logo em seguida.

Ela deslizou as mãos finas pelo seu peito antes de tornar a beijá-lo, sua respiração ofegante misturando-se a dele.

_ Kate.. - murmurou Castle, entre um beijo e outro. - Lembra-se da página 105?

Ao que Beckett parou repentinamente, ele estranhou. Afastou-se para poder enxergá-la e avistou uma expressão aborrecida, quase como se ela tivesse recuperado a lucidez.

_ Por que tinha que mencionar a página 105? - perguntou.

_ Nada. Eu só achei que...

_ Pudesse fazer igual? Que eu pudesse satisfazer sua fantasia?

Castle pôde enxergar mais do que aborrecimento em seu olhar.

_ Não sou Nikki Heat, Castle. Não espere que eu aja como ela, pois não é o que vai acontecer.

Em seguida, foi atrás de seu casaco em cima do sofá, tendo um par de olhos assustados observando seus movimentos. Pisando fundo, foi até a porta, e antes de fechá-la e ir, disse:

_ Se quer algo real, pare de me confundir. Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu da última vez que alguém fez isso. - e deixou-o ali, parado no meio da sala um tanto incrédulo.

Após um instante tentando se recuperar dos minutos passados, jogou-se no sofá e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

_ Droga.

* * *

_N/A: Obrigada pela leitura :D E, como sempre, não esqueçam de review ^^_


End file.
